


Intense

by TheMightyFlynn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, Knotting, M/M, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 00:24:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14272845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightyFlynn/pseuds/TheMightyFlynn
Summary: Draco's heats had always been intense.





	Intense

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smirkingcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smirkingcat/gifts).



> Happy birthday, smirkingcat! <3

_The thrill of the chase flooded Remus’ veins as he raced through the forest. Adrenalin pumped through him, lending speed to his paws. The scent of his mate was getting stronger with every bounding step._

_Draco… Draco…_

_The wolf wanted –_ needed _– to be near his mate. The sense was so strong it was like an ache in the middle of his chest._

_Draco…_

_Closer and closer he got, the wolf’s nose sniffing out the scent and sending him on the right path. His mate was in heat and there was no chance Remus was going to allow any other wolf to take Draco from him._

__Draco _…_

_He burst out into a small clearing. There, standing on the opposite side, was Draco. Small and pale, the wolf was a perfect match for Remus’ larger, darker wolf form. He did not slow his pace, allowing his instincts to take over._

_The world seemed to come into sharper detail as the wolf took control. He could smell every living creature within a mile of them and knew that they were alone; that no other wolf had scented his mate. The wolf seemed to increase his pace even more as he approached Draco, his heart racing. Gathering strength, the wolf bunched all his muscles and sprang. Blood spurted as his teeth sank into the light fur of his mate’s neck…_

Remus jolted upright with a gasp. Drenched in sweat and shivering uncontrollably, he groped to his left, seeking the comfort of Draco’s warmth beside him. It was a few seconds before he recalled the fact that Draco was away at a conference for St. Mungo’s and would not be back for another three days. His hand clenched in the cold sheet as he threw himself back down onto the bed.

“It was just a dream,” he told himself firmly.

Closing his eyes, he attempted to take deep breaths to calm his racing heart. When that failed after a few minutes, he turned his focus inwards. Adrenalin flooded through him once again the second he thought of Draco. The need and desperation he could sense from his mate was almost palpable. Gulping in deep breaths, he leapt from the bed, threw some clothing on and Apparated without a second thought.

*~*  


It had started with an annoying niggle at the back of his neck. Being in the middle of a lecture on the newly-discovered usefulness of Venomous Tentacular buds in the brewing of a blood-thinning potion, Draco had ignored it. By the time the lecture had ended, the feeling had spread over his skin, making it feel as though he had developed a fever. A quick diagnostic charm had revealed that he was in perfect health, however. Draco had gone on to attend a second lecture – this one on the importance of remembering to strengthen your privacy charms when the family of your patient was around – before the symptoms had gotten too bad to ignore. He’d rushed into the bathroom to rest his burning forehead against the glass of the mirror. His shirt clung to his back with sweat, his thighs ached, and a constant throbbing sensation had begun in his ears. Taking a deep breath, Draco raised his eyes to stare at himself in the mirror.

“No…”

His heats had been sporadic at best. Greyback’s bite had been thorough, making sure he turned, rather than just acquiring wolf traits like he had done to Bill Weasley. Staring at himself now, with his fever-bright eyes and pink cheeks, he knew that he was in trouble.

Pushing away from the mirror was difficult; the cool of the glass was comforting against his heated skin. He swayed a little as a rush of arousal hit him. Closing his eyes, he forced his hands into fists by his sides, knowing that he would only embarrass himself if he gave in to his instincts in public like this. Swiping his wand, he cast a cooling charm on his robes before exiting the bathroom.

Keeping his head down, he made his way through the throngs of people. His skin prickled as his temperature rose slightly and adrenalin nearly overwhelmed his brain, preparing his muscles for a run that he would not allow himself. Each brush of someone else’s clothing against his arms sent a jolt of awareness through him, telling him that he needed to be touched. Despite the cooling charm, his scalp was prickling with sweat by the time he made it to the doors of the lecture hall. Forcibly unclenching one hand, he pushed the door open and stepped outside.

The rush of the cold air against his heated skin was such a relief that Draco leant back against the wall of the lecture hall. His head hit the wood and he closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation of the sweat on his forehead cooling. He could not enjoy it for long, though. A jolt to his stomach nearly doubled him over as a need so sharp it was almost painful lanced through him. Pushing off the wall, he swayed a little before regaining his balance.

_Remus._

Wrapping his arms around his stomach, Draco kept his focus on his mate, knowing that Remus would have felt him go into heat through the bond they shared. He made his way around the outside of the building as swiftly as he could, aiming for the lobby and the elevator that would take him up to his room. Remus would find him, Draco knew he would; he had never let him down yet.

His first heat had been torture. Without a mate to help him through, he had suffered on his own in his suite at Malfoy Manor. The spells and charms that they had had to place on the suite in order to keep Alpha wolves from sniffing him out had been so strong they had felt like they were suffocating him. He’d lain there in the dark, curled into a tiny ball, trying to relieve himself of the symptoms of his heat without knowing how. Remus had stopped all that, however. Before his second heat had hit him, they had rediscovered each other and formed a connection so deep that Draco swore that he could sometimes sense his mate’s emotions. His eyes flicked anxiously around as he came up to the front door of the hotel, keeping watch for anyone who might be able to sniff his condition out.

Nerves washed through him, causing his fingers to twitch as he entered the lobby. Sweat slid down the back of his robes, soaking into his shirt. A man standing at the counter turned towards him and Draco nearly flinched.

“Alright, mate?”

The look of concern the man shot him had Draco’s muscles tensing. He had to forcibly hold back his automatic reaction of snapping at the man that he was taken; that he had a mate.

“Fine.” His teeth clenched, Draco smiled, although he was sure that it came out more of a grimace. “I’m fine.”

He kept moving, his pace increasing a little as the man stared at him. Awareness that he was causing a bit of a scene trickled through Draco’s consciousness, but there was nothing he could do about it.

“You sure?” Draco turned to see the man taking a step towards him. “I mean, you look–”

“I’m _fine_ ,” Draco snarled, his wolf pressuring him to take a stand against the man.

The man held his hands up in a protective gesture. “Whoa there, mate, I–”

The loud _crack_ of Apparition interrupted him. Draco gasped as he felt a strong hand close around his bicep from behind. He began to struggle against the hold until he was pulled back against a solid chest and a painfully familiar scent washed over him. He stopped struggling the second one single word was snarled in his ear: “Mate _._ ”

Remus Apparated them straight out of the lobby. Draco staggered, unable to keep his balance when they landed. Remus had a strong grip on him, however. Circling his free arm around Draco’s waist, he held him close.

“ _Mate_.”

Draco shivered at the possessive tone to Remus’ voice. Leaning back so he could press as much of himself up against Remus’ chest as possible, he closed his eyes.

“Please…” All thoughts of the lectures and the man in the lobby flew from Draco’s mind as Remus’ hands moved on his heated skin. “Alpha, please…”

A deep growl issued from Remus’ throat. “You are _mine_.”

Draco shivered, his body reacting to his Alpha’s tone immediately. He found himself unable to stop moving, pressing himself up against Remus’ body. Arching his back, he rolled his hips, enjoying the hiss of breath this produced from behind him.

“Yesss….”

Remus’ fingers found their way through the gap in the front of Draco’s robes, slipped between the buttons of his shirt and began to caress the skin of his stomach. This simple touch was enough to send Draco’s senses into overload. His skin tingled with a flash of heat everywhere Remus touched, and his head swam with waves of lust that washed through him. His mouth fell open, trying to gasp in deep breaths as the heat overtook him completely. Slick, naturally produced lubrication began to soak through his pants and trousers, causing him to claw at his clothing, needing to be rid of it.

“Just yours, Alpha… Only yours…”

The urgency that gripped Draco seemed to not be affecting Remus. His fingers continued their slow exploration of Draco’s body as Draco stripped. Once he’d rid himself of the last of his clothing, Draco pressed back against Remus again. Wrapping one arm up and around Remus’ neck, he arched, putting himself on display for his Alpha.

“Please, Remus, I need you…”

Without the restriction of clothing, Draco could feel his thighs getting sticky. Unable to help himself, he slid his hands down his body, one to slide down and over his straining cock, the other to dip experimentally through the lube he was producing. His entire body shuddered as his fingers slid between his cheeks. A deep chuckle from Remus produced nearly as strong a reaction.

“You are so beautiful, Draco.” He bent to place a kiss softly behind Draco’s ear. “Hot…” His lips trailed down Draco’s jaw. “And needy…” He paused to nip at the pulse in the side of Draco’s throat. “And all _mine_ …”

At this, Remus scooped Draco up in his arms and laid him down on something soft. It took a few seconds for Draco’s eyes to focus enough to realise that Remus had Apparated them all the way back to their house in Surrey and that he was staring up at their living room ceiling. He couldn’t focus on that for too long, though. His eyes immediately were drawn back to Remus as he began to strip off his clothing. Every inch of skin that was revealed seemed to stoke the fire now burning in Draco’s stomach. Still unable to prevent himself, he stroked his cock as he watched, enjoying the jolts of pleasure it gave him, but knowing that he would be unable to come until his Alpha allowed it. By the time Remus was fully naked, Draco was almost whimpering with need.

“Please, Remus,” he begged, stretching a hand out towards him. Draco bit down on his bottom lip as his hand clenched around the base of his cock. “Please…”

The flash of desire through Remus’ eyes as he moved to kneel between Draco’s legs on the lounge he had deposited him on caused yet another jolt of need to race through Draco’s body. Merlin, he was so hard – so lost in the _need_ and _want_ of his heat – that even the simple act of spreading his legs for his Alpha produced a whine from his throat. Then Remus’ hands were on him again, gripping his hip and stroking his cock. Draco’s mouth fell open, but no sound escaped. One of Remus’ hands trailed through the slick Draco was producing before returning to his cock.

“Come for me, Draco.” Remus’ voice was close to Draco’s ear as he leant over. “Come now…”

Draco could only comply with his Alpha’s demand. His back arched as Remus’ hand twisted on him, and he spilled his release all over his chest and stomach. Remus did not let up, though. He stroked Draco through his orgasm, muttering soft, meaningless words as he settled his weight down on top of Draco properly.

“Good, Draco, good. You’re doing so well.”

Draco smiled up at his Alpha through the haze of lust fogging his eyes. He rolled his hips, sliding his still-hard cock through Remus’ fist. He knew he would stay hard until he had been knotted; knew that, once his heat started, he was completely at the mercy of his Alpha. And he wouldn’t have it any other way. Sliding his arms over Remus’ shoulders, he dug his nails into the pale skin, pulling them closer together.

“Fuck me.” He rolled his hips again, shivering as Remus’ grip on his cock tightened for a few seconds. “Please fuck me…”

He hooked his ankles behind Remus’ back, enclosing him in a tight grip with both his arms and legs. The sensation of having his Alpha so close was satisfying some of the desperate need Draco felt, but he knew it was not enough.

“I need you, Alpha–”

Draco would have continued, begging and pleading with Remus to fuck him – to satisfy the needs of his heat – but was silenced by Remus crashing their lips together. Draco’s head was forced back against the armrest of the lounge with the force of the kiss. He let out a deep groan when Remus’ hands moved so he was gripping Draco’s hips. He felt himself being lifted, repositioned so it was easier for Remus.

Sparks bloomed over Draco’s skin the second Remus entered him. His eyes clenched shut, his nails dug into Remus’ shoulder, and he stopped breathing altogether. Pleasure rocked through him, so sharp that he was sure he was going to pass out. Then Remus began to move.

“Breathe, Draco…”

Draco let out the breath he was holding in a long, drawn-out moan. His head tipped back against the armrest as he offered his throat to his Alpha.

“I… I…”

“I love you, Draco.”

Draco let out a high-pitched whine. Unable to articulate everything flowing through him, he dragged Remus down into another kiss. Their tongues battled, and their teeth clashed as Remus’ thrusts began to falter. Draco squeezed around him, determined to give his mate as much pleasure as he was receiving. It only took one hit to Draco’s prostate before he was coming again. Through it all, he could feel Remus growing inside him, forming the knot that made Draco _his_.

Draco’s body knew exactly what to do, even if his mind was completely blank. Squeezing his muscles, he clenched around the knot inside him, eliciting a deep groan from Remus. Remus shuddered and buried his face into the crook of Draco’s neck as he came again. Shifting a little caused Remus to moan, but Draco knew he had to milk his mate for everything he had. Continuing to move slowly, he allowed Remus’ body the release it needed. By the time Remus began to soften, they were both sticky messes. Draco stroked his fingers softly through Remus’ sweat-slicked hair, enjoying the brush of the cool air on his skin.

“Love you, too,” he whispered into Remus’ ear.

The satisfied-sounding hum he received in response had Draco smiling. He cast quick Cleansing Charms over the two of them before settling in beneath Remus to sleep. He knew that this wasn’t over; that his heat would return in a few hours. But this is what he craved right at that moment: the closeness of his mate, the satisfaction of knowing he had pleased Remus, and the shivers that ran through his body after such an intense orgasm. Closing his eyes, Draco drifted off to sleep with Remus’ weight pressing him into the lounge.


End file.
